one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Zappa X Hisako
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! J-Horror fight! In a battle of sheer fear, who will come out on top? Will Zappa go crazy, and use his spirits to go insane, or will Hisako prove ULTRATECH is a bigger threat than an army of Justices? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Zappa.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Hisasko.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Subarashiki Hibi - Saihate no Sora) As a young girl was resting in a shrine of the deceased, an active young man was sightseeing in what opposers of Gears believe to be the last place to go on Earth. And yet, even Gears fear to go to this Shrine... So what makes Zappa brave enough to enter?! No reason. Just that he's curious... He was sightseeing when he saw an apparition that was staticky and can teleport. She was holding a double bladed Naginata. And was ready to kill... Hisako: (Translated from Japanese.): I'LL DEVOUR YOU. Zappa: GYAAAAAA! What are you doing here, lady!? Stop freaking me out! If it's a fight you want, YOU GOT IT DUDE! Zappa cracked his back nearly 180 degrees, and Hisako prepared her Naginata as the fight began... (Cues Mick Gordon - Village of Whispers (Hisako's theme from Killer Instinct) Starting from 4:08.) The Fight NOBODY BLINK... ENGAGE! 59.9-51.7: As S-Ko took over Zappa's body, the battle began. Zappa summoned a sword, and as Hisako was about to suck Zappa, his sword stabbed her from below. As Hisako was sent flying, Zappa swung his sword, sending Hisako into the shrine, breaking it... Hisako was enraged... 50.4-39.6: After that, Hisako became an omnicidal, teleport crazed monster that was too quick for Zappa; warping all over like the monster from The Ring films and novels. She was slashing at speeds beyond the norm, and Zappa tried a quick jab... ...And somehow, it worked. 38.5-27.2: It wasn't good luck that did something this simple; not even his charms helped this. It was the instinct of S-Ko. But Zappa had no time to celebrate. He had to counterattack now! S-Ko manipulated Zappa's head as he did a Dead Angle Attack. With the chomp successful, Zappa went flying right at Hisako and did a crapshoot of shenanigans for combat, and yet, it was for nothing. Hisako teleported and as Zappa landed, he was possessed, and stabbed himself by walking at her Naginata, like Quan Chi would... Once again, advantage goes to Hisako. Zappa then prepared his ghosts... 25.9-13.8: As Zappa tried to hit Hisako, she used her Naginata to slash to stab Zappa all over. As he used a Burst Super, he summoned Raou, to deal immense damage. Yet Hisako is still "alive", and sucked up Zappa, cracking his body apart. As she released the body, Hisako was ready for an ULTRA COMBO... (Cues Hisako's Theme : Village of Whispers (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2 Starting from 8:02) 12.4-0.1: There was nothing Zappa could do to fight back now; he was being slashed as if he were nothing but a blood mass... A blood mass forced into a slashings worth of soulfuckery that even S-Ko can't stop. And it ended with Zappa being another statistic not because of Hisako, but because of many arms dragging Zappa to a hellish doom, leaving S-Ko behind to be killed in one well-focused strike by Hisako herself... K.O.! Hisako though, was still not satisfied with her murder. Her spirit travelled to the ends of the Earth to find who sent Zappa to raid the Village of Whispers; a journey that will never end as Zappa sent himself... Results/Credits (Cues killer instinct theme song) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HISAKO! Zappa is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Hisako is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. Saihate no Sora is from Subarashiki Hibi, owned by KeroQ. Village of Whispers is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. KILLER INSTINCT Theme is owned by MIDWAY/RARE. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain